Talk:Seddie/@comment-3503487-20150920084210
Warning: long rant ahead. I'm sorry, but the clip makes me mad. I don't expect better from Dan's writing these days and it's probably far better than a lot of the other trash he's writing, but he just added a terrible addition to the work of his I liked most. Dan somehow felt the need to reopen one of the only things he gave closure to in his shows. And then of course, leave it "To be continued?" WTF? Way to milk an old hit and ruin it again. I really liked seeing Chase and Michael again, but I really did not like this. The time capsule episode mattered because back then, Chase didn't know how Zoey felt beyond friendship. It mattered because above all else, he wanted to know how she felt and went through so much conflict to get the video, but he ultimately respected her enough to not watch it. And in the end, it didn't matter because he found out that she loved him too and they were right for each other. This actually made no sense. How does hearing stuff she said way back then change all the stuff that happened in between for them? They already aired their feelings to each other after the time capsule episode twice... once in Goodbye Zoey and once in Chasing Zoey. Why is he dating another girl while being hung up on Zoey, even dating to the point where he's proposing to the girl and seeming completely into it? Then suddenly he just pulls out a pic of his ex as if that's normal and fine just because it's Zoey? And then just dispose that girl he was about to propose to like that because suddenly some things Zoey said way back before they dated and all make a huge difference? I get it, we're not supposed to care for the other girl--and I really don't--but it makes no sense and is a disposal of Chase's character too. Apparently Dan doesn't know how to write a guy scoring the girl of his dreams without making him a douche. This is OOC. I really like Choey, but not this way. Let me just add that that girl he was proposing to seems to be meant to look like Zoey (remember Gretchen?)... it's just terrible that they had him do this again. At least when he hung out with Gretchen, he didn't realize he had a problem, and when he dated Rebecca, he genuinely wanted to get over Zoey and just be long time friends with her. Here he was clearly hung up enough on Zoey still to carry a picture of her around. I also don't really care for what Zoey said in the capsule. I like Choey, I really do, but soul mate at that point? That's a stretch. Also, I thought part of the point was that Zoey was oblivious to Chase's crush early on. But in there she said she had the feeling Chase liked her. I just checked, Time Capsule was season 2, episode 15. In the 1st episode of season 3, Surprise, everyone was telling Zoey how obvious it was that Chase liked her and Zoey was shocked and mad that people thought so. She was pretty adamant about that not being true. So adamant to the point where she walked over to his room to ask him, walking into him making out with Rebecca. I mean, there is the possibility that she thought so herself but didn't tell anyone, but doesn't really make sense given how mad she got. This whole thing is just adding dramatic effect for the sake of it. I'm probably just nitpicking at this point, but I liked Zoey 101 a lot and this is just really irritating. If all Dan released was a video of Chase there and Michael coming in with the DVD and them watching the clip or Michael telling him, and that reminding Chase of how much they cared for each other and leading him to decide to go after Zoey again, I'd probably like it, but this is just wtf. That being said, I understand why casual fans would like it and other people would like it for nostalgia.